


Белый файр

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шаоран несся со всех ног, стараясь не споткнуться об острые камни, и осторожно прижимал к себе сумку. В ней, аккуратно завернутые в мех, лежали пять яиц файров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый файр

**Author's Note:**

> total!AU: кроссовер с Драконами Перна   
> Cитуационные отсылки к «Белому дракону»; неканоничные цвета драконов и файров; не существующий в книгах холд Клоу; имена персонажей не изменены. 
> 
> Бета: Ka-mai

Шаоран несся со всех ног, стараясь не споткнуться об острые камни, и осторожно прижимал к себе сумку. В ней, аккуратно завернутые в мех, лежали пять яиц файров.  
Местность тут была совсем дикая, никаких троп — только песок, розоватый гранит и жухлая сизо-желтая трава. Он ушел слишком далеко от места встречи — ближе кладки не нашлось, а вернуться домой с пустыми руками Шаоран не мог. Он так долго упрашивал лорда Тою отпустить его на несколько дней, потом столько ждал, когда в их маленький холд прилетят всадники, уговаривал их помочь, снова ждал, пока у Фая или Курогане найдется пару часов свободного времени, чтобы доставить его на побережье Нерата... Второго такого шанса не будет.  
Пять дней он бродил вдоль берега, пять дней безрезультатно искал хотя бы намек на присутствие файров. На шестой день Шаоран, наконец, заметил огненных ящериц и отыскал кладку. Он долго ждал, пока файры улетят с берега, но они зорко охраняли свое сокровище. Пришлось действовать в открытую.  
— Извините, — сказал им Шаоран. — Я не хочу ничего плохого. Ваши малыши будут жить у людей, с ними все будет хорошо.  
Разумеется, крылатые ящерицы ему не поверили. Их было около десятка, вместе с золотой королевой. Когда мальчик приблизился, файры дружно бросились на него, громко крича и отчаянно вращая глазами. Шаоран пытался уворачиваться, но получалось плохо и отвлекало от основной задачи. Файры рвали одежду, вцеплялись в волосы, острые коготки задевали по лицу...  
Когда ему удалось добыть пять драгоценных яиц, он понял, что времени на обратную дорогу остается совсем мало. Весь исцарапанный, Шаоран помчался к месту встречи; несколько файров погнались за ним, но в конце концов отстали.   
«Только бы Курогане не улетел!», — заклинал он, прыгая по нагромождениям огромных валунов. У всадника много дел, что ему какой-то холдер-недоросль с его несбыточными планами. Не явился вовремя к месту встречи — вот пусть и ищет сам, как добираться домой, хоть пешком через полконтинента.   
С Шаорана бы сталось добраться и самому, но его добыча... яйца файров следовало как можно скорее поместить в горячий песок, поближе к очагу, и следить, чтобы они ни в коем случае не остывали. Иначе все напрасно.  
Он обогнул скалу и с облегчением заметил сразу двух драконов, разлегшихся на нагретом песке в небольшой бухточке: серебряный Гинрю и синий Флоурайт нежились под лучами солнца и улетать явно пока не собирались. Значит, всадники прилетели вдвоем. Шаоран стал спускаться в бухту и только на полдороге понял, что мог бы и не спешить. Наоборот, ему стоило бы задержаться на пару часиков, но кто ж знал? Шаоран был наслышан о свободных нравах в вейре, но с Курогане и Фаем был знаком не очень близко и считал, что они просто друзья.   
Всадники сидели на покатом валуне, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и целовались. Фай запустил пальцы в темные волосы Курогане, а тот гладил Фая по спине. «Как же я невовремя!» — вздохнул про себя Шаоран и хотел было тихонько повернуть обратно, но его заметили драконы и тут же сообщили своим всадникам. Фай обернулся и помахал ему рукой, не особенно смущаясь, зато Курогане весь покраснел и отскочил от Фая, как ошпаренный. Шаоран тоже немножко смутился, но больше от того, что нарушил их уединение. Личные отношения всадников его не касались — главное, что Фай и Курогане очень хорошо относились к Сакуре, да и к самому Шаорану тоже — вот, даже помочь согласились.   
— Шаоран! — крикнул Фай. — Ну как, нашел?   
— Да! — ответил он, не скрывая своей радости.   
— Молодец, пацан, — одобрил Курогане. — Ого, это тебя файры так отделали? Может, холодилкой намазать?   
— Да, ерунда, — отмахнулся Шаоран, подходя ближе ко всадникам. — Пара царапин.   
— Пойди искупайся в морской воде, — посоветовал Курогане. — Будет немного жечь, но зато никакая зараза не прилипнет.   
— По-моему, ему не терпится попасть домой, — усмехнулся Фай. — Кстати, ты сегодня ел что-нибудь?   
Ел Шаоран вчера. Кажется. Голода он не чувствовал — до тех пор, пока его не спросили. В желудке немедленно заурчало.   
— Вот что, парень, ты все-таки поешь и вымойся. В любом порядке. А потом полетим, — сказал Курогане таким тоном, что пришлось послушаться.   
Шаоран наскоро ополоснулся — соленая вода действительно немного пощипывала царапины, оставленные коготками файров, — и за пару минут разделался с хлебом и холодным мясом, которые Фай извлек из сумки. Только после этого Курогане дал Шаорану запасную летную куртку и позволил сесть позади него на спину Гинрю.

Несколько месяцев назад Фай и Курогане прилетели в их небольшой холд Клоу с Поиском. Флоурайт, синий дракон Фая, не обратив никакого внимания на стайку мальчишек и девчонок, сразу указал на младшую сестру лорда Тои, Сакуру. Больше Флоурайту никто не приглянулся. Лорд был недоволен и не хотел отпускать сестру. Шаоран, по правде говоря, тоже волновался за Сакуру, грустил, что она уедет насовсем в вейр... но и радовался за нее. Ну и немножко завидовал, не без того, конечно. Кто же не мечтает стать всадником!   
Впрочем, Сакура все же умела настоять на своем, да и арфист Юкито принял ее сторону. Лорду Тое пришлось, скрепя сердце, согласиться.   
Сакуру забрали в вейр не сразу — Поиск в этот раз начался задолго до Рождения, сразу после брачного полета королевы. Предводитель Айгена Рид и Госпожа Юко хотели быть уверены, что найдут достаточно кандидатов — Интервал подходил к концу, и в ближайшие несколько лет уже могло начаться Прохождение, а это значило, что у всадников будет очень много работы.   
Так что Сакура продолжала, назло старшему брату, общаться с Шаораном.  
— Я про тебя не забуду. И вообще, может быть, тебя можно будет забрать в мастерские вейра? Ты такой способный, тебе нужно учиться! — убеждала она.   
— Лорд Тоя меня не отпустит, — вздыхал Шаоран. — У него все рабочие руки наперечет.   
— Что-нибудь придумаем!   
Шаоран отмалчивался.  
Вообще-то ему втайне хотелось стать арфистом — ведь арфисты много путешествовали и видели столько интересного... Вот только к музыке он был катастрофически неспособен. Когда выяснилось, что и судьба всадника ему тоже не светит, а светит всю жизнь прожить в маленьком холде Клоу на краю пустыни, он решил, что нечего морочить голову Сакуре. В ее жизни теперь будут главными всадники и драконы, так что пусть она лучше поскорее забудет своего приятеля из холда. Растянувшееся прощание его совсем не радовало, и Шаоран, как ни горько ему было расставаться с другом детства, почувствовал облегчение, когда Сакура все-таки отправилась в Айген-вейр — обустраиваться, привыкать и готовиться к Запечатлению.   
Лорд Тоя и Юкито отправились на Запечатление вдвоем. Шаорана туда, разумеется, никто не приглашал; он и не рассчитывал, поэтому просто ждал, когда лорд с арфистом вернутся и Юкито расскажет подробности.   
Они вернулись — вместе с Сакурой. Всех троих привезли домой Курогане и Фай. Девушка была бледна и ни на что не реагировала, и лорд Тоя с Юкито сразу же увели ее. Шаоран подумал, что она не смогла запечатлеть маленького дракона и поэтому так расстроена, но все оказалось куда серьезнее. Расстроенный Фай объяснил:  
— Ее дракончик был совсем слабенький и умер через пару часов. Он ничего не ел. Никто не ожидал, что она его запечатлеет, мы даже не думали, что он вообще вылупится — он еле-еле пробил скорлупу. А Сакура сразу подхватила его на руки и не отпускала, а потом... — Фай замолчал, понурив голову. Драконы хором издали протяжный звук, от которого хотелось заплакать.   
Когда дракон гибнет или умирает от болезни, то это невероятное горе для всадника. И пусть Сакура была рядом со своим дракончиком совсем недолго, но его смерть очень сильно подействовала на нее.   
Фай, похоже, чувствовал себя виноватым в этой трагедии — ведь это он нашел Сакуру в Поиске.   
— Как мы можем ей помочь? — спросил Шаоран.   
— Быть рядом, разговаривать, делать вместе какую-нибудь работу, — ответил за Фая Курогане. — Ей сейчас нужна поддержка родных и друзей.   
— Госпожа Юко хотела оставить ее в вейре, но лорд Тоя не позволил, — добавил Фай.   
В кои-то веки Шаоран был согласен с лордом. 

Он последовал совету Курогане и проводил с Сакурой все свободное время, несмотря на недовольство лорда Тои, который Шаорана терпеть не мог. Но Тое пришлось смириться с его присутствием, потому что Сакура теперь почти ни с кем не разговаривала, кроме Юкито, Шаорана да самого Тои. Прежде веселая и неугомонная, она замкнулась и не выходила из своих комнат — только Шаорану изредка удавалось вытащить ее на прогулку. Шли дни, недели, а она все никак не могла оправиться от происшедшего.   
И тогда Шаоран решился. Он давно интересовался огненными ящерицами, собирал о них сведения по крупицам — в основном, по рассказам арфистов и торговцев. Фай, который пару раз навещал холд, тоже кое-что поведал о файрах, точнее, о файре — в Айгене жил только один, питомец Госпожи вейра. Шаоран узнал, что файра тоже можно запечатлеть, и тогда он станет хорошим и верным другом, пусть и не таким большим и сильным, как дракон.   
Главной проблемой было то, что поблизости от Клоу файры не водились совсем, они больше любили морские побережья. Лорд Тоя, разумеется, был от этой идеи не в восторге, но нехотя признал, что яйца огненных ящериц могут быть полезны холду — их можно обменять на что-нибудь нужное. В то, что Сакуре сможет помочь файр, он не верил, однако позволил Шаорану попробовать.   
Когда Фай и Курогане привезли Шаорана обратно в Клоу, то он даже почувствовал себя немножко героем. Во-первых, ему все-таки удалось полетать на драконе, пусть и в качестве пассажира (после посадки огромный серебряный Гинрю ободряюще ткнул его мордой в плечо, и Курогане передал Шаорану слова дракона, что «этот мальчишка молодец»). Во-вторых, он добыл редкие яйца огненных ящериц и благополучно привез их в родной холд. Оказалось, что к лорду Тое уже явились несколько претендентов из других холдов, желавшие стать владельцами файров.   
Но это были мелочи по сравнению с главным. Ведь Шаоран делал все это не ради сомнительной славы. Он горячо поблагодарил Курогане и Фая, со всем подобающим уважением вручил большую часть своей добычи лорду Тое и помчался к Сакуре.   
— Здравствуй! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я кое-то тебе принес, — выпалил он. — Ты ведь слышала о файрах? Может, даже видела в вейре?   
— Здравствуй, Шаоран. Файры... наверное, да, — неуверенно отозвалась Сакура.   
— Они почти как маленькие драконы, — Шаоран порадовался, заметив, что на слове «драконы» ее взгляд стал чуть более осмысленным. — Вот, смотри, я достал для тебя яйцо файра. Его нужно держать в тепле, и тогда из него вылупится огненная ящерка.  
— Маленькое, — едва слышно сказала Сакура. Кажется, яйцо ее не впечатлило.   
— Конечно, по сравнению с яйцом дракона оно совсем крошечное. Но оно настоящее, и внутри него маленький файр. Знаешь, они очень красивые.   
По правде говоря, Шаоран ожидал, что Сакура заинтересуется, но она отреагировала вяло. Однако отчаиваться было некогда. Он попытался разжечь огонь в очаге и получил заслуженный нагоняй от Юкито — в самом деле, в жарком Клоу посреди лета топить в помещении было рискованно. Но для яйца этой температуры было все же недостаточно, так что Шаоран притащил из кухни жаровню с углями и устроил ее в проходной комнате. В жаровню он поставил горшок и песком и закопал яйцо в песок. Фай рассказывал, что именно так делала Госпожа Юко, когда ей привезли яйцо файра.   
С этого момента Шаоран постоянно бегал проверять, не остыл ли песок, менял угли в жаровне. Женщины на кухне относились к нему сочувственно: Сакуру в холде все любили и надеялись, что Шаоран поможет ей прийти в себя.   
Он уговорил Юкито присматривать за яйцом, когда сам Шаоран будет занят — работы в холде прибавилось, люди стремились сделать как можно больше запасов перед началом Прохождения.   
Сакура иногда останавливалась перед жаровней и внимательно смотрела на нее. В ее зеленых глазах словно вспыхивали на секунду искорки... или это был отблеск тлеющих углей? Шаоран не мог понять, показалось ли ему, или его подруга и правда иногда проявляла интерес к будущему файру.   
В остальном же она весла себя так же, как все последние недели после возвращения из Айген-вейра. 

Однажды вечером яйцо как будто стало слегка шевелиться, и Шаоран, бросив все остальные дела, помчался на кухню выпрашивать обрезки мяса. Когда он вернулся, то увидел, что Сакура сидит на коленях напротив жаровни и внимательно наблюдает за яйцом. Щеки у нее раскраснелись от жара, и она даже не пошевелилась, когда Шаоран присел рядом, придвинув поближе миску с мясом. Вскоре к ним присоединился арфист Юкито, которого тоже очень интересовало рождение файра.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Шаоран, который поднимался ни свет ни заря, даже немного задремал. Его разбудил возглас Сакуры:  
— Шаоран, смотри!   
Он продрал глаза и стал всматриваться, но видно было очень плохо — ночь была безлунная, а угли в жаровне почли погасли. Юкито зажег свечу, и они увидели, что по яйцу змеится крупная трещина.   
Яйцо покачнулось раз, другой, и скорлупа наконец-то раскололась. Сакура неосознанно сжала своей рукой руку Шаорана, и он запоздало понял, что это напоминает ей Айген. Шаоран успокаивающе пожал ее руку в ответ, как бы говоря: «Все будет хорошо!»  
Из скорлупы высунулась любопытная треугольная мордочка с фасеточными глазами, а потом появилось и тельце файра. Ящерка повела носом, пискнула и безошибочно направилась к миске с едой. Шаоран едва успел отскочить в сторону — он ведь хотел, чтобы файра запечатлела Сакура.  
— Его нужно накормить, — подсказал Шаоран, — быстрее!   
Сакура спохватилась и стала давать малышу кусочки мяса — файр жадно глотал их, и животик ящерки прямо на глазах становился все круглее. Сакура забеспокоилась:  
— Он же лопнет!   
— Нет, они очень много едят в первые дни, это нормально, — успокоил ее Шаоран, который разузнал о файрах все, что только мог.   
Малыш слопал почти все мясо и мгновенно уснул на коленях у Сакуры, тогда они смогли рассмотреть его повнимательней.   
— Она совсем беленькая! — Сакура погладила крылатую ящерку и улыбнулась — кажется, впервые после того, как вернулась из Айгена.   
— Она? Значит, это девочка? А как ты узнала? — любопытничал Юкито.  
— Не знаю... почувствовала.   
Шаоран зевнул и вдруг понял, что страшно устал.  
— Надо попросить на кухне еще мяса. Она скоро проснется и опять захочет есть, — сказал он, не переставая отчаянно зевать. — Я слышал, что они все время голодные, пока маленькие.   
— Ладно, мы об этом позаботимся, — заверил его Юкито. — Утром Сакура сама пойдет на кухню, правда же?   
Сакура согласно кивнула. Она больше не выглядела отрешенной и потерянной, и была похожа на прежнюю Сакуру, которая ни секунды не сидела на месте, совала свой нос во все дела и доводила брата до нервной икоты.   
— Иди спать, — сказал арфист, и Шаоран не стал возражать. Теперь он был уверен, что его план сработал, и с Сакурой все будет хорошо.

Когда Фай и Курогане прилетели навестить Сакуру, она вышла к ним навстречу с файром на плече. Белая ящерка, увидев драконов, разволновалась и, вращая фасеточными глазами, помчалась приветствовать «родственников».   
— Молодец, не боится, — одобрил Курогане. — Как его зовут?  
— Это она, Соэль, — ответила с улыбкой Сакура.   
— Флоурайт говорит, что она очень красивая, — сообщил Фай. И добавил, хитро улыбаясь: — А еще он говорит, что здесь есть человек, который может запечатлеть дракона. Шаоран, что ты там жмешься к стене?   
Шаоран не хотел мешать Сакуре общаться со всадниками, поэтому держался поодаль. Слова Фая он не принял на свой счет, но синий Флоурайт, который вместе со своим приятелем Гинрю сидел поодаль, на посадочной площадке, махнул хвостом и негромко курлыкнул.   
— Это он о тебе, — подтвердил Фай.   
— Но этого не может быть! — не поверил Шаоран. — Он ведь не выбрал меня тогда...  
— Тогда он был так очарован Сакурой, что, боюсь, он бы и Падения не заметил! — засмеялся всадник и обратился к Сакуре. — Все-таки ты очень способная. Госпожа Юко думает, не предложить ли тебе обучать файров, раз уж ты с ними ладишь.   
— Что пацан, обалдел? — усмехнулся Курогане, протягивая руку Шаорану. — Поздравляю, будущий всадник. Придется тебе скоро переезжать в Айген.   
Шаоран машинально пожал руку Курогане, поблагодарил Фая и Сакуру, а потом все-таки присел на нагретые солнцем камни холда — ноги его не держали.   
Будущий всадник... Во имя Первого Яйца, неужели это правда?   
Таким счастливым он чувствовал себя впервые в жизни.


End file.
